


Trinity

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry and Ron take advantage of Hermione’s distraction.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: A sequel to _Bibliophile_.  


* * *

** Trinity **

Her orgasm was sudden enough to make her shout her release and strong enough that after less than a minute she had to yank her hands away.  Panting and staring at the ceiling, she realized too late she’d forgotten the silencing charm on the door.

The sound of clapping made her sit up, wand in hand.  Her face flamed red upon seeing Ron leaning against her dresser in only half-buttoned jeans and Harry in the doorway only in boxers.  Neither item of clothing could conceal their arousals.

“We heard your shout...” Harry began, glancing nervously between her and Ron.

“And thought you might be injured,” Ron finished.

She looked between the two, skimming each of their bodies with her eyes.  Then slid her wet fingers into her mouth.

Without even looking at each other, the boys shed what little clothing they had on and climbed atop the bed.  It shifted and creaked under their combined weight, not quite groaning ominously.

Still aroused from her climax, Hermione didn’t protest when Ron pushed her back onto the mattress and slid a hand over her breast, covering it completely.  She moaned deeply, arching upward to silently demand more.  Ron complied, cupping both breasts and gently kneading them.

She forgot about Harry being there until he sucked her wet fingers into his own mouth, tongue lapping up the evidence of her arousal by stroking the soft skin between her fingers.  A tremble ran through her, tightening her nipples and making her skin flush.

Then she caught a whiff of the book again, of the parchment dust and binding glue.

The orgasm that ripped through her shocked her as much as it did the boys.  Harry released her fingers as suddenly as if she’d shocked him.  Ron leapt backwards, nearly falling off the bed.

She lay there panting, much like before, arms flung wide.  Before she could recover, the boys moved forward once again.  The sensation of their hands caressing her spread legs elicited a deep moan.  Coaxing her legs apart even further, she felt calloused fingers on her inner thighs.

She kept her eyes closed and lost herself in the fantasy-turned-reality.

“I think she’s enjoying this,” Ron murmured from her left.  His fingers rose higher, just skimming the dusting of hair that covered her.

A whimper escaped when she felt two of Harry’s enter her.  “I think so, too,” he said, trailing his tongue up her ribcage.

Reaching back over her head, she gripped the book she’d been reading.  Her wand was tucked into the spine and she used it to cast a lightening charm and a shrinking charm on the book.  She released her wand, distantly heard it clatter to the floor, and laid the book over her face, inhaling the scents she enjoyed so much.

“Ron?” Harry began.

“Yes, Harry?” Ron answered, sliding a finger between Harry’s and into her.  She trembled violently.

“I think she’s got a book fetish.”

Hermione let out a moan that sounded more like a squeal as Harry began playing with the nipple of her right breast.  She reached for him, only to have her hands pinned above her head by Ron.  Her arousal built even higher when she realized he’d gathered both her hands in one of his.

“I think so.”

There was no sound for a moment save her raspy breathing and the wet sound of Harry and Ron’s fingers moving inside her.

Harry removed his free hand from her breast and replaced it with his mouth just as Ron did the same for her other breast.  Their combined weight prevented her from arching upward, but not from mewling piteously.  Sensation flooded her, nearly overwhelming her, and she clenched tightly around their fingers as a shudder wracked her.

Ron slid his finger from her, trailing it upward, to paint her nipples in a combination of her wetness and their saliva.  The air in her room, once warm, felt cold now on her nipples, coaxing them to tight peaks.

“Do you trust us?” Ron asked in a low voice.

She licked her lips and replied hoarsely, “Yes.”

Harry pulled his fingers from her, coating her stomach and making her tremble, both with a chill and with need.

“Turn over,” Ron ordered, releasing her hands and removing the book from her face.  “All fours.”

She blinked at the two of them then did as she was told.  The movement dampened her thighs even further.  Submitting to the two of them was the fulfillment of a fantasy she’d only allowed herself to think about in the darkest parts of the night when she was far enough away from them that they wouldn’t hear her call their names.

It was all she could do not to collapse onto the bed when she felt Harry stroking her with his cock, moving from her center to her clit and back.  She pushed back against him, silently demanding he enter her.

He gripped her hips tightly, holding her in place, then slowly slid inside.

Her responding whimper was cut short when Ron stroked her cheek with his cock, leaving a damp trail of precome on her skin.  Without hesitation, she engulfed his cock with her mouth, taking him deep once before gagging.  Ron’s moan of appreciation encouraged her.

Harry moved closer, enabling him to slip one hand under her and stroke her clit.  She wanted to grit her teeth and pant in response, but couldn’t.  Instead, her moan elicited another from Ron.

“Ron?” Harry panted, speeding his thrusts into her.  Her breasts swayed with the movement, aching for touch.

“Yes, Harry?” Ron replied, arching deeper into her mouth.

“Do you think she’d let us do this in the Restricted Section?”

The idea of it, of being around forbidden things doing something else forbidden, imagining what the scent of those banned and dangerous books would do for her, tipped her over the edge.  She clamped down so tightly around Harry that he was unable to move.  One trembling hand gripped the base of Ron’s cock, the other tangled in the blankets, as she sucked hard on the head, using her tongue for pressure just on the underside of the head.  Only when she felt lightheaded did she realize she’d stopped breathing.

She pulled her mouth off Ron and gasped for air, moaning incoherently.  Harry was still driving into her, nearing his own climax, and her body was overwhelmed with the continued sensation.

Less than a minute later, Harry groaned deeply and spilled into her welcoming body.  As soon as Harry pulled out, Ron rolled her onto her back, stroked himself a few times, and came on her breasts and stomach.

She wanted to have Harry lick her breasts clean while Ron cleaned up between her thighs, but she wasn’t sure how they’d take it.  It was one thing sharing her, another sharing each other.  Finally sated, she opened her eyes sleepily.

The boys were kissing.  That emboldened her.

“Clean me up,” she ordered, telling them where their tongues should go.  They grinned at each other, kissed her mouth, then obeyed.

Maybe she wasn’t sated after all.


End file.
